HUD
Regardless Darxide is a third person game, the HUD is like a first person game. Here is a list and an explanation of each item. Note that this situation is ficticial, since Power Plasma is not seen until Mission 9. 1: TIME INDICATOR : The ship's icon starts on top of the bar, and starts going down when time is passing. In the image, it would at half of time (2 minutes). When ship reaches moon, mission is over. 2: SPEED INDICATOR : The bars increase together with ship's speed. Once Boost Engine upgrade is collected, the max speed creates a symetrical bar with horisontal symetry axis. 3: RADAR : Is essential to locate asteroids, enemies and pick-able objects. It represents objects in front of the ship from a great distance by colored dots: *Orange dot: Player's ship. *White dot: Asteroid. Small white dots represent big asteroids, medium asteroids and small asteroids. Big white dot represents the Giant asteroid, only seen in Mission 9. *Red dot: Enemy. Small red dots represent fighters (any type), plasma turrets, bombers, mines and lander crafts. Big red dots represent alien rock mover and alien mothership. *Green dot: Ally. Small green dots represent miner's shuttlecrafts. Big green dot represents transporter ship. *Flashing blue dot: Shield crystal floating in space. If the crystal is still in the asteroid, it isn't shown at radar. *Flashing yellow dot: Small flashing yellow dots represent energy crystals. Big flashing yellow dots represent upgrades floating in space. If the upgrade is still in the asteroid, it isn't shown at radar. *Flashing green dot: Miner floating in space. If the miner is still in the asteroid, it isn't shown at radar. *Flashing red dot: Bomb 4: LATITUDE : Shows the latitude, in degrees. It isn't really helpful. 5: ASTEROID INDICATOR : It shows the amount and size of asteroids remaining in the mission. It also shows asteroid's proximity by changing asteroid's colour: *Dark green: Really far asteroid, can't be seen. *Green: Far asteroid, slighty seen if it's in front of player's ship. *Light green: Mid distance asteroid, perfectly seen if it's in front of player's ship. *Flashing yellow: Close asteroid, collision inminent. *Red: Aim spotted asteroid, regerdless the distance. 6: TARGET : It tells what object is locked by the aim. 7: LONGITUDE : Shows the longitude, in degrees. It isn't really helpful. 8: PICK-ABLE REMAINING : Other important item of the HUD. It shows the amount of miners and upgrades remaining in the mission, if any. In this ficticial situation, it shows from upper to lower: *8 remaining miners *0 remaining lasers (quite obvious since that ship is equiped with 4 lasers since first mission) *2 remaining power lasers *2 remaining plasma guns *2 remaining plasma guns : Boost engine upgrade is never shown here. 9: ENERGY INDICATOR : It shows the level of energy that ship has, by adding or removing bars. When energy level becomes low, the bars turn red. 10: SCORE INDICATOR : It shows the score that the player has. 11: SHIELD INDICATOR : It shows how damaged the shields are, by adding or removing bars. When shields gets too damaged, the bars turn red. 12: PICK-ABLE COLLECTED : Other important item of the HUD. It shows the amount of miners and upgrades collected in the mission, if any. In this ficticial situation, it shows from upper to lower: *6 collected miners *4 collected lasers (quite obvious since that ship is equiped with 4 lasers since first mission) *2 collected power lasers *2 collected plasma guns *2 collected plasma guns : Boost engine upgrade is never shown here neither. 13: LIVES LEFT : The number upper the ship's icon shows the remaining lives. When number is 0, it's the last player's chance until he/she either beat the game or earn an extra life every 100,000 points. 14: MISSION NUMBER : The number down the moon's icon shows in what mission the player is. 15: AIM : When ship's gun (always heading to front of the ship) can hit an object, the aim appears. It can rotate depending of were the weapons will hit the object. It also changes it's colour: *Red: Enemy spotted. *White: Pick-able object or either Wreckage or Debris spotted. *Green: Either an ally or an asteroid spotted.